Viking Lands
by Ellie Kohler
Summary: Inspired by my friend, Brutto Songo aka Barbra. It is completely made up. Might not be accurate for the time period.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend inspired me to write this. She's really awesome like that.  
>THANK YOU BARBRA! 3<br>This first chapter is basically to show what the characters are like.  
><strong>

The sun shined in through the window of the Viking leader's home, more specifically his only daughter's bedroom. The light made her long hair shimmer. Flowers were spread evenly around and gave a gentle feel to the rather rough surroundings. Her blue eyes gently fluttered open. She sat up on the bed, stretching to remove any uncomfortable feelings left in her tired limbs. Leone stood and began her daily routine.

The sound of herbs being ground together woke the healer's youngest daughter. Her grey eyes focused on her father and let out a loud yawn. She had already made her way over to the medicine table and started to prepare herbs, by the time her father had noticed. She did this for him to be able to finish faster and not keep the other families in the village waiting. Once he gets done she delivers the medicine. With that Kareena can relax and begin her day.

The stoked fire heated the entire workshop. Although he is the blacksmith's son he wasn't in the least bit happy about it. He stood outside, in the cool morning air, until his father called him inside. His main job was to keep the metals hot by keeping the fire going, but every now and then he would be allowed to handle the weapons. His brown eyes would constantly drift outside as if he were trying to spot something new. Eventually Søren would be out of the shop.

The three sisters were already working on their daily routines. The eldest was already in the workshop sharpening dull weapons to help their father. The middle sister was in the village bakery helping their mother make bread for the other Vikings. The youngest was nowhere in the village, in fact she was out hunting in the forest for the meat they use in their daily meals. Each sister with different dreams and lives, Marta Nina and Kora walked very different paths.

_Leone the Beautiful  
>Viking Princess<br>Leone has three older brothers. She dreams of being free from her 'noble' life. She dreams of being a normal Viking from the village, baking bread or even hunting. She cares for her family, but she often feels suffocated by them._

_Kareena the Gentle  
>Village Healer's Daughter<br>Kareena dreams of being a traveling healer, to help other villages and see the world. Her two sisters are the only siblings that she has left. Her brothers died fighting against other Viking Warriors._

_Søren the Brave  
>Village Blacksmith's Son<br>Søren is the eldest of the blacksmith's four children. He helps his father in the workshop on a daily basis. He dreams of helping the village with his wacky inventions that probably don't even work. Only one of his sisters helps to test his inventions._

_Marta the Great  
>Village Blacksmith's Eldest Daughter<br>Marta is the second of the blacksmith's four children. She is stronger than her sisters and therefor earned a spot in the workshop with her father and brother. She dreams of creating the strongest weapon to aid in wars. The only downside to that is; she's too short to really do anything._

_Nina the Bold  
>Village Blacksmith's Middle Daughter<br>Nina is the third child of the blacksmith. She is louder than her two sisters and earned the spot at the back of the bakery where no one would hear her loud outburst when she drops something or burns herself. She dreams of taking over the bakery after her mother passes._

_Kora the Incredible  
>Village Blacksmith's Youngest Daughter<br>Kora is the blacksmith's youngest child. She is practically silent and is the hunter for the family. She has perfect aim and has never missed a shot since she was able to hold the bow. She dreams of leaving on a journey and seeing the world. She would miss her family dearly though._


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first real chapter of the story Viking Lands. I tried to incooperate all six of the main characters. Again every character and the storyline belongs to me and Brutto Songo. Seeing how she gave me the idea. It's probably kinda dull but please enjoy.**

The village was bustling with life. Everyone seemed to know one another. All of the buildings and houses were alive with the laughter of the Viking community. Leone was walking with her mother to the different buildings, to gather food and necessities for an upcoming gathering. When they arrived at the medicine hut, Kareena came out saying goodbye to her father. She bowed in respect to Leone and her mother. Leone's eyes followed the short-haired girl as she ran by. _What a free spirit._ She thought. "Leone? What distracts you, dear?" Her mother asks sternly. She shook her head and followed close behind her mother.

Kareena made her way through the busy walking paths, delivering various medicines to different families as she goes. She was down to the last vial of medicine in her basket, which was for one of the blacksmith's daughters. She finally made it to the workshop, the last stop of the day. _It's always so frightening in here. _She thought quietly as she hands the vial of medicine to Søren. Her eyes slowly began to drift around at the various weapons that were lining the walls. "What does she have again?" She asks softly, when he didn't answer she quickly added, "Father had requested a dagger. Is it done yet?" Søren nodded and handed her a small knife inscribed with a rose. She took the knife, bowed in respect, and swiftly left.

Soon after Kareena left, Søren started working on an axe that had been assigned to him the night before. His father must really trust him to do a good job to let him handle the weapons in the workshop. Usually he would be working on keeping the fire alive, the coals hot, and his sister out of trouble. Speaking of his sisters, Marta had walked in and placed the now cleaned hammer on the anvil. "Is that Nina's medicine?" she asked. Søren nodded and handed the vial over, and began sharpening the axe. His eyes started to drift outside as a sweet smell entered the workshop. _They must be setting up for the festival._ He thought as he quickly got back to work.

Marta eyed her brother confusedly before leaving the workshop for the bakery, where her mother and sister were waiting. _It's not like him to get distracted._ She thought, then reluctantly ignored herself. She entered the bakery and was quickly greeted by the smell of baking bread. Soon after the smell started to fade, Nina had greeted her sister with a hug. "The healer's daughter had already stopped by. So I came to drop of your medicine." Nina gave a disgusted look, she hated taking her medicine. Marta handed over the vial, then left the bakery saying goodbye to her mother and sister.

Nina watched her sister leave. She held the vial up and gazed at the icy blue liquid inside. "Do I have to drink this?" She asked in a scratchy voice. Her mother only nodded. She opened the vial and as she held it to her lips Kora had entered the bakery holding three rabbits and a small vole. _That is attractive. Parade around like a man. _She thought hoping her sister would hear it. Kora shot her a look, and walked toward the back room. Nina shuddered then drank her medicine in one gulp. For once it didn't taste like dirt and pepper, but instead it tasted like fresh berries and cinnamon. She smiled and got back to baking.

Kora rolled her eyes as she set the fresh kill on the skinning table. She was the only one that would hunt for the family. _This one should be satisfying for boulder. _She thought as she started to skin the smallest of the three rabbits. She kept her eyes focused even as villagers came in and out of the bakery. There wasn't much meat on the rabbit but then again the dog didn't eat too much. As she finished skinning the fresh kill, a small greyish dog walked in and stared up at her. "You can smell the meat can't you? Are you hungry?" She asked, and the dog's tail started wagging rapidly. She gave him the meat from the first rabbit and left to store the other three animals, hanging the skins to dry.

**Thank you for getting though to the first chapter please review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
